A Night Out on the Town
by IWOMAN
Summary: Third Story in the Experiment Series... Darien looks for answers to his past, again...


Author: IWOMAN

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to give you all this story This is the third story in the Experiment Series.

Spoilers: I don't think so. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did! 

Chapter Two: 

*Same day* 

Eberts walked up to the Official. "Sir, Agent Kennedy just checked in." 

"Yes Eberts?" The Official said with frustration. 

"He said that Mr. Fawkes went to his brother's gravest. 

He was alone there for about two, maybe three minutes. Agent Hobbes showed up sir." 

"Did he tell you what happened there?" 

"Yes sir." 

"What, Eberts?" The Official said now with anger. 

"They started yelling at each other. Agent Kennedy couldn't hear much though. He had to stay back because Mr. 

Hobbes came. But he did hear Mr. Fawkes say something about wanting to... end it all sir." 

"What else Eberts?" 

"They continued to argue for about five minutes. Afterwards Mr. Fawkes freaked out." 

"What do you mean by freaked out?" 

"Well, Agent Kennedy said that Mr. Fawkes fell to the ground. Then he yelled at the grave. After that Mr. Hobbes helped him up and they.... hugged sir." 

"They did what!" 

________ 

Darien and Hobbes walked into the warehouse. "It's just like I remember." Darien said. "At least the little that I remember." 

Hobbes walked behind his partner. He couldn't believe what 

had happened a half an hour ago. It was terrible to see his partner in so much pain. It was even worse to see his friend in pain. He never thought Darien would open up to him. Yeah, they joked around with each other. Played tricks on people. But they never really talked. This was new to him. Now he just had to find out how to help his 

partner, his friend. 

Darien stopped his thinking. "Of course you know I was held here." Darien said walking into the little white padded room. Darien looked once again down at the blood stained carpet with a twinge in his eyes. 

Bobby looked at Darien as he touched his stomach. "I am 

sorry about that partner." Hobbes said with regret. 

"Sorry for what, Bobby?" Darien said with a smile. Hobbes smiled back. 

"Just before Arnaud knocked me out, I was going into stage 

5 madness. Or that's what I think. I figure he had me down for about twelve hours." 

"Why is that?" Bobby said with curiosity. 

"Well, I can't be in stage 5 more then twelve hours without trouble with my little pet. And I don't think he would take that chance quite yet." 

"Right. He might still need a pet rat to play with later." 

Bobby wished he hadn't had said that. Darien looked at him with disgust on his face. "Sorry, you know what I mean." 

"Yes, unfortunately I do." Darien sat down on the bed he slept at for two weeks. "I had no idea I was in here for so long. I though maybe it was three maybe four days. Never two weeks. But how would I know that when he kept me drugged half of the time?" Just then Darien remembered his conversation with Arnaud before he went into stage "Bobby! I remember what happened right before I went into stage 5!" 

"That's great Fawkes! Can you tell me?" 

Darien sat there for two minutes and explained what had happened. Bobby couldn't help but get upset. "That..." 

"I already know what you were going to say Bobby. I don't need to hear that right now. What I need to remember is what happened." 

"Right." Bobby said cooling off. "Lets keep walking around. Maybe you can remember things in different rooms." 

"Sure." Darien said standing up. As he walked out the room 

he turned around. "Yehk! Spiders." 

"What was that Fawkes?" Bobby said turning around. 

"Oh, he used spiders one time on me." 

"For what?" 

"He wanted to know how well I did under fear." 

"Why would he want to know that?" 

"Well, you know how when I become scared beyond reason I go invisible?" 

"Yes, what about it?" 

"Well, while I was here, I could become scared like that 

and calm myself down before going invisible." 

"What about when you freak out and can't go invisible?" 

"I never tried." Darien said. "Nor do I want to." They both walked down the hallway to the next room. 

_________ 

Claire walked down towards her office and put the key card 

into its slot. The door opened. She walked in as the door closed behind her. She set the small bag of Chinese food into the refrigerator and walked to her desk. As she sat down at the desk to find a little red note. She picked it up and read: Claire, I followed Fawkes to the warehouse where he was taken when kidnapped. I think he is going over the limit. Need back-up. Just you though. I don't want anyone to know. Hobbes." 

Claire grabbed her medical bag and ran out the door. She 

had to get to that warehouse before it was too late. 

__________ 

Darien walked into a large room. He looked around and found several medical items. An operating table, heart monitor, x-ray equipment, even some large stuff he couldn't identify. He walked around the room staring at the instruments. 

"Partner, you ok?" Hobbes said looking at his partner with 

concern. 

"Yes, no, I am not ok Bobby." Darien said with frustration. Darien looked over at the table as a memory hit his mind. 

__________ 

Darien woke up and tried to move. He couldn't though. He was strapped down to the table. He looked around the room with silver eyes. "Arnie? Are you here?" He said putting his eyes invisible. 

"I am right here Quasi." 

"Quasi?" Darien said with anger. 

"Oh, that is what I have decided to call you when you go into quicksilver madness. What do you think?" 

"Well, I hate it actually." Darien said pulling his arms 

against his chest. 

"Don't try to get loose. I have the belts wrapped with leather and tightened with metal." 

"I will get out of this and you will be sorry!" 

__________ 

"Partner? Fawkes, you okay?" Bobby said behind Darien. 

Darien turned around and punched Bobby as hard as he could. Forcing Bobby to the ground while choking him. 

"Fawkes!" Hobbes yelled. 

Darien came back to reality and looked at Bobby. "I am so 

sorry Bobby." Darien said. "I thought you were Arnaud." 

"What do you mean? Arnaud isn't here." 

Darien took his hands off Bobby and jumped up. As he pulled Bobby up, "Though you do have a nice right hook my friend." Bobby said rubbing his right cheek. 

"Bobby I remember waking up in here. I remember the first 

three, maybe four minutes." Darien said with excitement. 

"That's great! Tell me about it." Bobby said forgetting his bloody nose. Just then, they both heard a noise in the hallway. As Bobby pulled his gun out of his holster he heard a voice coming from the hallway. 

"Don't even think about it Mr. Hobbes or your partner will 

receive another bullet hole in his stomach." The man in the black suit said, walking through the door. "Lay the gun on the floor and kick it towards me. And you, Mr. Fawkes, come stand next to your partner." 

Hobbes carefully put his gun down and kicked it towards the man as Darien walked besides Bobby. 

"You know what happens to the hostage when the cop puts down his gun?" Darien said. 

"No. What happens?" Bobby said. 

"The hostage gets shot." Darien said looking at Bobby. 

"Yes, but the hostage never had a special gift." Bobby said looking back at his partner. 

"I haven't for two months." Darien said looking over at Bobby. 

"You can do it my friend." 

The man in the black suit just stared at them. "Stop talking!" The he yelled while pointing the gun at Darien. 

"Hey! Watch out where you point that thing!" Bobby yelled. 

"I can't Bobby." Darien whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Bobby said back. 

"Remember? I can't go invisible when I am freaked out." Darien said looking back at the man pointing a gun at his chest. 

"I said stop talking!" The man yelled once again. 

"Relax! Remember?" Bobby said. 

"Ok." Darien replied. "I'll try." Darien calmed down just 

as the lost his temper. Darien went invisible and moved as the man in the black suit fired his gun. Darien could hear the bullet go right by his ear. Darien rushed the man as he stood there with confusion on his face. 

"I told you I didn't want to do this!" 

"Well, I don't remember Hobbes saying that... Darien yelled as he reached the man punching him hard in the face. 

"Ouch!" Darien said rubbing his hand. The man pointed the 

gun at Bobby and Darien grabbed his arm. "I don't think so." Darien said about to reach for the gun when it went off. Darien punched the guy again and grabbed his gun. Darien hit the man over the head with the butt of the gun and as the man went down Darien turned around. 

"Bobby!" Darien yelled as quicksilver came off of him. Bobby stood there holding the sleeve of his own arm. "Are you okay?" Darien said running to Bobby. 

"Yeah Bobby said. Didn't even touch me." Bobby said holding up his sleeve to show a small tear, yet no wound. "He has a terrible aim." Bobby said looking at Darien. 

"Not this time!" 

Darien and Bobby looked down to see the man pulling up Bobby's gun to shoot them. "Aw crap!" They both said in unison. The sound of a gun went off and the man in the black suit fell to the ground. 

They both looked up to see Claire standing in the hallway 

with a gun in her hands. 

"Are you guys okay?" She said walking over to the man and checking his pulse. "He's dead." She looked up at Bobby's 

bloody nose and Darien's petrified face. "What happened?" 

________ 

Claire and Bobby sat in the van watching Darien talk on the phone. "Why did you come here Keepy?" Bobby said turning to look at her. 

"Bobby, I came here because of the note you left me." 

"What note?" Bobby asked with confusion. 

Claire pulled the note out of her pocket and gave it to him. 

Bobby stared at it for a few seconds and looked back at 

Claire. "I didn't give this to you. This isn't even my 

handwriting." He gave it back to Claire. "When we get back to the office, remind me to ask Eberts to put some security cameras in that hallway." 

Bobby was interrupted when the van door opened. "Okay, the 

Official will send a team down to take care the John Doe. He wants us back at the Agency though." 

"So much for our day off." Bobby said turning the key in 

the car to start the engine. 

"I brought my car." Claire said. She looked at Darien. "Do 

you mind driving it back to the Agency for me?" 

Darien just looked at her. "Really? Why?" 

"I have to go over some stuff with Bobby. Do you mind?" Claire said once again. 

"No. I will see you back at the Agency." With that Darien closed the van door. 

"What was that all about?" Bobby said. 

"I..." Claire suddenly stopped when the van door opened again. 

"Um, can I have the keys?" Claire opened up her bag and handed her keys to Darien. 

"Thank you Claire." Darien said closing the door once again. 

_________ 

Darien started Claire's SUV. and pulled out of the parking lot. He wanted to get out of the sight of Bobby so he could see what this little baby could really do. 

__________ 

"So?" Bobby said watching Darien pull out. "What is this all about?" 

"You called me earlier and asked me about Darien. What 

happened? And how did you get a bloody nose?" 

Bobby looked at Claire. "Lets take the long way, shall we?" Bobby pulled out of the parking lot. "It all started with..." 

_________ 

Darien pulled into the Agency's parking lot and stopped the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition. And hopped out of the car. "Wow! You've got moves." Darien said looking at Claire's vehicle. As he walked to the door he heard someone pull in. As he turned around Bobby pulled into his regular parking place. He turned back around and walked inside. 

As he walked down the hallway he could hear the Official 

talking to someone. "Hey there boss." Darien said while walking in. "What do you have for..." Darien stopped in mid sentence. Sitting in a chair was Agent John Kennedy. Darien looked down at Agent Kennedy with surprise. 

The Official stood up and introduced him. "Fawkes, meet Agent..." 

"Kennedy. Yes, I know." 

John stood up and put out his hand. "Nice meeting you again Mr. Fawkes." 

"Call me Darien." He said shaking John's hand. 

"Okay, and you can call me John." 

Bobby and Claire walked in to see Darien and a man shaking 

hands. They let go and John sat back down. 

"Hey guys! This is Agent John Kennedy. He watches the warehouse down at..." Darien was cut off by the Official. 

"Actually, he has been following Darien all day." 

"What?" Darien said turning around to look at the Official. "Why?" 

"I was worried about you. I know I don't always show it, 

but I care about my people." The Official said sitting back down. 

"You care about the gland, not me." Darien said with a little anger. 

"Yes, the gland is important... to the Agency. I care about my people." 

Darien just stared at the Official. "Why are you telling me now?" 

"Because." John said standing back up and offering his chair to Claire. 

Darien turned back around. "Yes?" 

"Because that was one of Arnaud's man in the warehouse. And he will try to get you again." 

"There not just after him." Bobby said. 

Yes, we know." The Official said. "Arnaud is also after Claire. 

"That makes sense." Darien said. 

"How's that?" Claire said sitting down where John was 

before. 

"When he grabbed me two months ago, all he could talk about ended up being three things." 

"What?" The Official said. 

"Well, of course the first thing was to use me, then take care of me. The second one was to kill Bobby Hobbes." 

"And the third?" John asked. 

"He wanted Claire to help him with me." Darien said looking at her. 

"So, he wants both of us?" Claire asked. 

"Yes." Eberts said while walking into the room. 

"Where have you been?" Bobby asked. 

"The symphony." He said walking over to Darien. 

"What?" Bobby said. 

Eberts handed Darien a symphony ticket as well as Claire. "What are these for?" Claire asked. 

"It's like a mouse trap, we had the the mouse all we needed was the bait." John said, stepping over to the door and shutting it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is one more chapter to this story I hope you all don't mind waiting for it


End file.
